Elite Corps (Insane)
Elite Corps is an event stage that appears only for the Anniversary event. The level features the event-exclusive Halloween enemies, as well as a unique appearance by Mega Cat as the boss. Battleground *A few Pumpdoges and Firework Guys will spawn to start. When a few enemies are defeated, Mega Cat will appear. It has the ability to hit nearly the entire battlefield, and can one-shot almost any cat in your army, so be careful! Thankfully, it moves extremely slowly and has a very slow attack rate, and can easily be stalled due to its long range. *Sa-Bats will appear to support Mega Cat and get in your way, as well as 3 Drac-owl-las. After a while the Sa-Bat horde will die down. Strategies *In order to beat this stage, you must bring spammable cats (Crazed Cat, Eraser Cat and Crazed Tank are the best choices). The Dragon Cats (Normal and Crazed) both Lion Cat and Crazed Giraffe/Manic Lion Cat, Awakened Bahamut Cat (After killing Mega Cat) and Paris Cat, if available. *Bring your anti-floating massive damage cats, such as Catuar or Butterfly Cat to deal with the high health of the Sa-Bats and Drac-owl-Las. Anti-black units aren't necessary, as the Sa-Bats and Drac-owl-las aren't classed as black enemies. Do not bring any cats that inflict knockback, as your cats will progress into Mega Cat's range and be wiped out. At least three meatshields are needed and they need to be spammed, as Mega Cat will occasionally nuke the playing field, destroying anything that can't tank a hit. Metal Cat can survive the attack, but he is a poor choice on this stage, as the Sa-Bats and Pumpdoges will break him down quickly. Jiangshi Cat can also tank a hit, and is more practical due to his lower cost and recharge. *You can get free hits on the Mega Cat when it first spawns by spawning the Giraffe Cats before being annihilated by the Mega Cat or the Sa-Bats. After that when the Drac-owl-las spawn, start spawning both Dragon Cats and fend them off until they are all defeated and the Bat horde dies down. Afterwards, spawn Lion Cats and Crazed Giraffe Cats and after killing the Mega Cat the stage should be a breeze as the stage will only spawn the Pumpdoges and the Firework Guys. This is the part where you can now use your heavy hitters (Bahamut) to damage the base. *Keep your damage-dealers safe to deal with the Sa-Bats and Drac-owl-las, and the stage becomes much easier. While Mega Cat is very powerful, it is classed as a metal enemy with very low health, which means that it can be defeated easily by a swarm of Lion Cats and Crazed Giraffe Cats. Sending Catornado in-between Mega Cat's cooldowns can take it out quickly. *A way to make the stage significantly easier is to send out Catornado accompanied by Crazed Giraffe and/or Lion Cat after Mega Cat's first attack. The lions and giraffes will defend Catornado from any Sa-Bats that might appear. If your timing is right, Catornado can attack and kill Mega Cat, making the battle much more manageable. Hayabusa (normal form only) may also be effective, due to crits and long range. * If you have E. Kubilan Pasalan, you can just stay defensive until he attacks, one-shotting Mega Cat, then complete the level normally. E. Kubilan's shockwave outranges the boss, so he can stay safe out of his range while attacking. Strategy 1 (modified based on Lucas IV): * Line 1: Bony Bone (Necromancer Cat + Skelecat), Crazed Giraffe Cat, Lion Cat, Octopus Cat * Line 2: Hurricat, Maglev Cat, 3 heavy hitters (Glorious Amaterasu, Warlock and Pierre, Ururun Cat) This line up can last you from 1 star to 3 stars. * Crazed Bahamut is useless as its get kills by Drac-owl-las too fast. I used Ururun Cat to knock bat the enemies to protect your attackers as you don't have meatshields. Heartful Nurse Cat can replace it. For attackers look for fast attackers who outrange Drac-owl-las. * At the start, send Crazed Giraffe and Maglev and wait for Boss to appear. The moment boss appears, start sending Hurricat. Immediately after the attack, spam both Giraffe cats until Hurricat kills the boss. If you are unlucky and RNG is against you, you may need to restart the game. Waitress Cat with 100% critical hit is possible but the attack can miss the boss if you did not clear the peons in front of the boss fast enough and its game over. * Once boss is out, send Glorious Amaterasu to kill Sa-Bats by spamming Giraffes, Maglev, Octopus and Necromancer to protect it. Put priority on spamming Octopus Cat and Necromancer as they can deal with the floating enemies. Skelecat is useless so don't waste money on it. Don't forget to send the rest of your attacker as soon as you have enough money in your wallet. Strategy 2 (Super Galaxy Cosmo) * Bring Super Galaxy Cosmo at a decent level, 3 meatshields, a ranged attacker the clear the Pumpdoges and Sa-Bats, and a critical/fast hitter for Mega Cat * At the beginning, take out the peons and wait for the Drac-owl-las to get close to your base. Then, deploy Super Galaxy Cosmo so that he can hit the enemies but not get hit by the boss. Meatshield constantly and remove the Pumpdoges and Sa-Bats with your ranged attacker * Occasionally, Super Galaxy Cosmo will wipe everything out and knock back the Drac-owl-las, but he will not run into Mega Cat's range because he himself has a lot of range. At this time, you can deploy whatever other units you have taken, such as Holy Valkyrie and A. Bahamut to rush the Drac-owl-las * After they kill your rushers, let them get close to your base again so to make sure that Super Galaxy Cosmo stays where he is, and repeat * When the Drac-owl-las die, spam your critical hitters and fast attackers to destroy Mega Cat Reference *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_mh1lfVxOYw *https://battlecats-db.com/stage/s01079-01.html Category:Month Event All Stars Stages